


Something Sweet

by Naiesu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiesu/pseuds/Naiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link was going to fling his sketch pad across the room if the barista moved one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

Link was going to fling his sketch pad across the room if the barista moved one more time.

He would he fine for a few minutes: everything would be sketched as perfectly as he could manage, there were no customers, and the teen wouldn't move.

But then a co-worker would come up and say something, mumble a snarky comment in his ear, and he would shift just enough that Link had to start all over again.

So he was trying to sketch as quickly as humanly possible.

The bell on the door rang, and Link's furious scribbling on his sketch pad increased in its fervor. Damned customers—

He slammed the graphite into the paper when the barista turned and began talking to the customer. How many pieces of paper would he go through today? Flipping through the remaining pages, he saw he was running out of room.

When the customer left, Link stomped up to the counter, and plopped down in front of the barista.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

He had come into the shop and eaten a sandwich as per his norm, but when he caught sight of the platinum blonde coming onto his shift, he had thrown out his sketch pad and went right to work.

And damn if the boy didn't have the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

But Link was still irritated. "You can, actually." He smiled, but it wasn't a happy one. More bitter, and filled with contempt. The barista's smile fell, eyebrows raising in slight surprise and concern. "I have been trying to draw you for the past hour," he tapped his sketch pad for emphasis, "But you won't stop moving!"

When the barista only looked more shocked at that statement, he groaned and held his head, dropping his pencil. "I'll take something sweet."

That seemed to kick him into gear, and he started moving. "Anything?"

"Yeah."

"You do realize you came to a coffee shop, right?"

Yet he was given something with a mountain of foam and sprinkles on the top.

Link took a sip, licking the stray foam from his lip when he glanced at the boy's name tag. "Sheik?" He tested the name on his tongue.

The barista hummed, turning with a rag in hand.

"You're very handsome, by the way."

It was an offhand comment, but Sheik jerked in response, swinging around. "What?"

Link shrugged. "There's a reason I was trying to draw you."

The barista stormed over, pointing at the book with a furious blush that went all the way to his ears. "They had better be good."

"What makes you think I'd let you see them?"

Sheik's eyes were alight with fury. "You know it's pretty creepy to watch someone for an _entire hour_."

"Alright, alright." Link waved his hands, setting down his drink. "Don't be hasty. You have to make me a deal, though."

Sheik crossed his arms, raising a thin eyebrow.

Link spun the sketch pad around, flipping it open.

"Let me draw you completely?"


End file.
